Soldier
by Legacy Now
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PERSUASION. That monster was not going to take anything more from her, not family or friends! Caduceus story tie in.
1. Loss

**Soldier**

Chapter One

Loss

* * *

"Hey, Raf, what's up?"

Getting calls from everyone in Nevada was a great surprise now and then. Even though the whole extraterrestrial robot adventure thing was dangerous, there did seem to be a spark of excitement. It was a good break from studying, and the Ground Bridge was an efficient way to Nevada and back from school in Portland.

"D-Di? It's Ratchet, he's... he's gone."

Her pulse froze, her chest swelling and growing in weight.

_"He's gone."_

Diana swallowed. "Gone...? How? Is he... dead?"

It couldn't be. Ratchet was still alive. As human beings, they had shorter life spans and were more vulnerable, but the Autobots? They were titans compared to them. Was Ratchet shot in the field by a Decepticon?

"No, his signal's still on, it's just... the team caught Soundwave and brought him to base, though he somehow managed to escape and that's when he took Ratchet with them."

Diana breathed. The Decepticons took Ratchet as hostage. Her alien friend... in the hands of obviation. First her cousin, now that monster of an overlord was going to harm her best friend? Come hell or high water, she was going to bring Megatron down, limb from limb.

He was going to pay.

"Bridge me, there," she said, forgetting she had class in the next hour. "I'm coming."

Once she was on the other side of the massive portal, Raf was the first thing in sight to see. Once the cousins met, they went in an embrace.

"Diana, I am so sorry... Out of all of us, you were closest to him."

"He was also close to you, Rafael..." she breathed, her insides rippling, tears coming out of her eyes. Her embrace tightened. "He may be an old grouch, but he adored you."

"It's gonna be okay, Di... It's gonna be okay!"

Looking up, she saw the rest of the Autobots were all at the base. Miko and Jack were there too. Once she finished greeting everyone, she walked over to the human sized screen.

"Where have they taken him?" she asked, fury slowly growing inside her. "Is he hurt?"

"His signal is still active," began Optimus. "Though we do not know what Megatron plans to do with him."

Her chest tightened, hands forming into fist.

Ratchet was disagreeable. He could throw verbal barbs at will, though he always looked out for the team. He was a grouch, though his heart was in the right place. He had so much good inside of him, and now he was held hostage? A tear drop left her eye.

"I can assure you Diana," began Optimus, as she and Raf went into a hug. "We will do our utmost to bring him back. He is just as important to us."

Miko joined in, and she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. If it were Bulkhead, if it were Arcee... If it were Bumblebee, each Autokid would know what Diana was feeling at that moment.

Once they breached away from the embrace, Diana breathed.

"I'd... I'd like to be alone for a moment," she began. "Is there anywhere on the base that's safe?"

They called Agent Fowler, and he assigned a scout escort to pick up Diana to a more comfortable, human friendly location.

She waved goodbye to everyone, thanking everyone for comforting her, though her smile disappeared once she saw who the escort was in the vehicle.

Rick Mercer was a troublemaker. A prankster. It was a wonder he wasn't discharged from service, though upon learning he was the nephew of one of the major lieutenants... He was probably in the military to whack some sense into him. Diana met Rick when she was interning for the army. Perhaps they did got on the wrong foot, and Diana was a little harsh on him during a medical procedure, though he had some serious growing up to do.

She got into the jeep, arms shaking, brow crunched.

"Hey, peach, I heard what happened to your friend," he began. "General Bryce briefed us all. I'm so sorry..."

Usually she restrained herself from trying to slug him and retorted how she didn't like being called a fruit. Besides the annoying flirtations and when he couldn't take things seriously, he was a decent team player.

She breathed.

"About that drink you asked me about when I was interning? I think I'm going to need it..."


	2. Recruitment

**Soldier **

Chapter Two

Recruitment

* * *

"Agent Fowler..." nodded Diana. "Nice to see you again."

They were all at the base, anxiously waiting to hear a reply from Optimus.

"Diana...! Nice to see you, too. I was there when they took Ratchet. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything further to prevent him from being taken."

Diana shook her hand, eyes closed. "You did all you could... And besides, Ratchet can take care of himself. He's pretty self-sufficient."

The government liaison placed a hand on her shoulder. "If there is anything you need, I am here for you."

Diana mirrored his smile. "Thank you for all that you're doing and for the room, and how you're also helping Raf and the others."

Before Fowler left the platform, Diana called out for him again.

"I was wondering... is there a way I could get into special ops?"

"Thinking of having a career in the military?"

Diana closed her eyes. "Ever since Rafael got hurt by Megatron... it left me thinking how there may be others out there hurt by the 'Cons. I don't want anyone to feel what I went through with Raf, and if the 'Cons are willing to hurt others in order to achieve their goals... I'll gladly serve to protect my country, sir."

A long pause began as Diana continued to breathe. She wanted to get close to Megatron, close enough to kill him if she could. If being in the military brought her one step closer him, she'd enlist without hesitation.

Fowler broke the silence.

"From your interview when you first found about the 'Bots, you said you were studying to become a doctor," he began. "I've heard from General Bryce that you interned as a medic here a few months ago. Your supervisor was quite pleased."

"I'm glad that you want to help serve your country, Diana, though are you sure this is the kind of life you want? This isn't a nine to five career. You will be deployed out of the country for months, maybe even a little over a year. You'll hardly ever see your family, this isn't a normal life."

"If that's what I have to sacrifice in order to save the planet and keep the American way, Agent Fowler," began Diana. "What's the use of a normal life?"

More silence came.

"Very well," said the agent. "I will bring an enlistment application and take it from there. America's proud to have you in her army."

The monitor rang, an incoming message was read on the board. Diana and Fowler dashed to the teenagers' side.

"Autobot base, do you read? This is Ratchet...! Can anyone hear me?"

A smile drew upon her face, hands covering her gaping mouth.

"Ratchet...!"

Her insides pounded warmly, her eyes growing moist. Ratchet was alive. He was safe!

Optimus's voice was heard from the speakers. "Loud and clear, old friend...!"

Cheers echoed out through the base. Ratchet further relayed what Megatron was doing. Since he was on an enemy communicator, she stepped closer to the monitor.

She had to let him know she was here.

"Ratchet, it's me... Diana."

"Diana, is that you? Primus, you must have been so worried..."

"Ratchet, I'm so glad you're safe..." she tried to control her tears, but they poured out.

"You don't have to worry about me no more, partner. I will see you again."

"Don't be late for dinner, doc."


	3. Home

**Soldier**

Chapter Three

Home

* * *

Space was cool. Space was awesome. Space and stars were her entire life.

Cybertron was amazing! The ruins and rubble turned into light. A beacon of hope for the future. For the Cybertronians, Diana hope all will be well for them to rehabilitate their home. They saved her home. She hoped she could some how help them to return the favour.

"Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do," Optimus Prime began.

Just because the war now was officially over, it didn't mean that everyone could just slack off.

"Alas, we will miss our home away from home, and the family we've made here."

The leader turned to the humans. Diana's insides dropped inside of her. Home away from home... That would mean.

Arcee... Bulkhead. Bumblebee. ... Ratchet. They would be leaving for Cybertron soon.

"If 'Cons are still out there, won't Earth be on their radar?" Raf asked.

Diana turned to look at her cousin. He must be trying to find a reason for the Autobots to stay on Earth a little longer. She bit her lip, facing the floor. If only she could say something to Ratchet to make him stay.

"Raf..." Bumblebee said. Diana could never get used to Bumblebee's actual voice. "If you ever need me, need us for any reason, we're just a space bridge away."

Just a space bridge away...

They could always come and visit, though... No. It wouldn't be the same. They always thought Megatron and the Decepticons were always going to be around, but now that Megatron was slain, the war was now over. They could go back home.

No more adventures. No more going back and forth between Oregon and Nevada. No more seeing their extraterrestrial friends and having more memories together.

She was only a part time Autokid, what with the distance and hectic schedule on campus, though when she was with the Autobots, she felt like she could make a difference in the world. Rather than just watch sci-fi adventures and watching heroes do all the heroics on TV, with the Autobots... they made her feel like a hero.

She shouldn't have worried over Raf so often. She should have sit back and enjoyed the ride, figuratively and literally, during her time with the Autobots. The Autobots made her happy... so, so happy. Why didn't she see that?

The Autobots were never a curse into their lives at all. They were a blessing. They showed them there was more to them than meets the eye.

Was this all really coming to an end?

"Besides, we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, Miko, and Diana continuing to serve unit E," said Fowler. "You know, semi-official capacity."

"Woah, we're agents?" Miko beamed.

June Darby stepped in.

"Consultants, til you're of age."

"I trust that unity doesn't have any rules forbidding the enlistment of rusty old Autobot consultants?" Ratchet smiled.

Diana's head turned towards him immediately. At first her mouth gaped. Ratchet? Her Autobot partner was actually _staying_? It was sad that the rest of the Autokid's partners were leaving, though with Ratchet still on Earth, they could all come and visit him. Sharing wasn't a bad idea. Her planet irritated him to no end, and now...

"Ratchet?" Arcee was bewildered. "You of all..."

"Yip, yip, yip...! I know where I am needed."

An unwavering smile was on her face, tears welling in her eyes.

She could hear herself through a happy sob. "Ratchet..."

As she jogged over to where he was, he bent down and extended one of his mighty hands. She embraced a finger, wrapping herself around it fiercely. All this time, she realized she needed the Autobots. Ratchet needed her, and she needed him. He was her extraterrestrial best friend.

"I've enlisted with Agent Fowler..." she mumbled, still in the embrace, eyes closed. "I'll be a field medic, though I could use a kick butt vehicle."

A chuckle was heard from up above. "I think you'll make a fine field medic, Diana..."

Diana's smile was still on. This had to be the happiest day of her life. She saved the Earth and she was a hero. She felt like one of the most important people in the world. Everyone wouldn't know about how she, her cousin and his friends saved the world with giant robot aliens, but that was the work of heroes. They weren't supposed to be known.

"So, how's soldier boy?" whispered the medic bot, a teasing smile on his face. "Saw him while you were here at base?"

Diana slugged the mighty titan's foot.

On second thought, he could hop on the space bridge back to Cybertron for all she care.


End file.
